


Stay with me

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, stressful situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Harry is hit by a curse but Draco has everything under control... right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314866
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November Drabble Challenge  
Prompt: Warmth  
Word count: 311
> 
> Thanks to secretlycrazyhummingbird for the beta work!
> 
> (any remaining mistake is my fault and mine alone)

Don’t you dare, Potter. Don't. you. dare. I haven’t told you… And I haven’t asked you for forgiveness, yet. I’ve wanted to apologise, long before you even came to me that day, but I haven’t had the courage to do it.

I thought you came to fight me, back then, you know? You, with pristine auror robes; me, still a trainee. But it was _ you _ wanting _ me _to forgive you. I couldn’t believe it.

God, where has that curse hit you? I need to get through all these layers. Damn… things. Mandatory outfit, my ass. These are awfully inconvenient in an emergency setting. I plan to fill a complaint as soon as we are back, watch me.

There. I hope you don’t hold against me ruining your uniform. Merlin, I’ll even buy you one.

Ok, Potter, it’s not so bad. I guess you’ll add another scar to the collection. Ha! C’mon Potter, laugh with me.

Please, tell me you are still breathing. Why aren’t you breathing? 

I may be panicking. Ok, calm down, help may be on their way. I’ll try every countercourse I know if I need to but... stay with me, ok? 

Who else I’m going to tease every morning? Confess Potter, you have given up and you don't comb your hair anymore. Who else is going to train with me? Or who else is going to talk to me on lunch break? They don’t like me, Potter. I don’t know if you do. But I... appreciate you.

Ah, you are breathing! I can feel the warmth against my palm. Oh, sweet Merlin. I’m not crying, _ you’ _re crying. I’ve never been so happy to see you smile, you bastard.

“D'you know you prattle when stressed?”

“Shut up, you idiot. You’ve scared me shitless. Why do you keep smiling?”

“You like me.”

Salazar help me, I do. “You’re delirious.”


End file.
